


Curly Fries and Intimate Times

by juem87



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [8]
Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Clara do some sisterly bonding after which Danny and Lacey spend some time alone together. Picks up from the Mighty Don't Fall, They Conquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly Fries and Intimate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me too harshly.

"How did it go?" Danny asks, answering Lacey's call on the first ring. He's been worried despite receiving her text message the previous evening, stating that she is okay and that she and Sarita are talking. He was disappointed when the phone call he was expecting had been replaced with the text message. He wanted to speak with her and needed to hear her voice to assure himself that she was okay.

Lacey holds the phone between her head and shoulder as she looks through her closet for something to wear to the movies with Clara. It's early in the afternoon, Sarita having recently left the Porter residence before excusing herself from their trip to the movies under the pretext of being exhaustion. The two girls had stayed up late into the night talking about everything from Regina, a topic that had before been forbidden, to the latest celebrity gossip. The evening allowed them to connect in a way that they hadn't in the weeks following Regina's death. "It went better than expected. I could tell Phoebe and Jana were freaked out before Sarita kicked them out, but-."

"Sarita kicked them out?" Danny interrupts shocked by the audacity of the petite girl.

Lacey laughs, "Yeah, she told them that she had to speak to me alone about my poor life choices." Lacey pulls a shirt out of the closet before shaking her head and discarding it.

"And did she?" Danny asks, impatiently waiting for Lacey to tell him all of the evening's details. He's leaning back against his headboard, sheets tangled in his legs, having been lounging in bed waiting for Lacey's call. Since Jo stopped speaking to him he doesn't have much in the way of social plans. At school on Thursday they'd made a tentative arrangement to meet at Johnny Cakes over the weekend, but Jo hasn't spoken to him since, his phone call and text messages going unanswered.

"Yeah," Lacey sighs pausing in her search. "She brought up Regina and called you a few choice names." She hesitates, "Danny, I told her about the envelope that was sent to Regina's house. I had to show her proof that you weren't the one who murdered her."

Danny sits up a little straighter in the bed, surprised but pleased. "It's good you did, Lace. She won't accept our relationship if she thinks I killed Regina. None of your friends will, and neither will your parents." Danny sighs before tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. He understands Lacey's hesitation, but it's past time that they turned that evidence over to the police. He doesn't want to push her, but he's starting to feel anxious.

He hasn't told anyone of his concern, but lately it feels as though someone is watching him. The feeling goes beyond the stares of the town people and the police cruisers that slow down near him as he walks down the street, the officers in the vehicle staring intently at him through the window. The feeling is beginning to follow him into his home where he knows it's just him and his mother. It feels like he's slowly losing his mind, the dark thoughts now being mixed with bouts of paranoia. Giving this evidence to the police might take some of the pressure off of him, allowing him to shake this eerie feeling.

"I know Danny, and I'm sorry for making this more difficult for you. We should have given the envelope to the police in the first place like you wanted to." Lacey moves from her closet to sit at the edge of her bed clenching the phone tightly in her hand. "Sarita and I are going to see Chief Masterson on Monday before school." She's still worried about Regina's reputation, but is now more concerned with proving Danny's innocence.

Danny closes his eyes head still tipped back on his headboard. "Thank you, Lace." The relief is palpable in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she repeats, guilt eating at her. She'd been so concerned with preserving Regina's memory that she hadn't taken Danny's feelings into consideration. She won't make that mistake again.

"Don't be. You were just looking out for your friend," Danny says lifting his head, wishing that Lacey was there with him so that he could pull her into his arms and soothe away her guilt.

Lacey sighs, but doesn't say anything more on the matter, allowing him to give her an out. "I don't think we should tell Chief Masterson that you know about the note and money," she says after a moment. "He might think you somehow tampered with it."

Danny hasn't taken this into consideration, ready to offer to accompany her to the police station in place of Sarita. "You think he'd really think that?" he asks, eyes squinting in concern.

"I don't know, but you are his one and only suspect. We have to be careful." Lacey hopes the man is more interested in finding Regina's murderer than he is in arresting Danny, but with the town's reaction to boy's return she can't be sure. "There's a lot of pressure on him to make an arrest, and almost everyone is pointing their finger at you." She wishes that wasn't the case, they both do, but unfortunately it's their reality.

"Yeah, you're right." Danny sighs dropping his head forward feeling hopeless. He wishes he could be angrier at his father for putting him in this situation, but he knows that if he could go back in time to change his actions of that day he wouldn't. He couldn't watch his father be carted off to prison or his mother deal with the loss of her husband while he stood by helpless.

There's another pause in the conversation, each lost in their thoughts and silently praying this evidence will give the police what they need to find Regina's murderer, so that Danny can begin to truly move on with his life.

"So what are your plans for today?" Danny asks resuming the conversation and steering it toward more pleasant topics. He hopes that she's free, so that they can spend a portion of the day together.

"I'm taking Clara for a late lunch and then to a movie. We're going to do some sisterly bonding." Lacey slowly leaves her bed to venture back to her closet. It's nearing time for them to leave and she still hasn't decided on what to wear. "What about you?"

"I'm meeting Cole to work out later, but other than that I have nothing planned." There's hinting in his voice as he subtly needles her into including him in her plans.

Lacey smiles choosing to ignore the suggestion, "It's great that you and Cole are hanging out." She's happy that he has someone on the soccer team to support him and that he's making friends outside of Jo and Rico.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." At any other time Danny would be fine with talking about the wonderful friend he has found in Cole, but right now he’s more interested in talking his way into Lacey's plans. "Am I going to see you today?" he asks the flirtation clear in his voice.

"Maybe if you're lucky," she replies flirting back as she smiles and looks down at her bedroom floor. She's tempted to tell him she has to house all to herself tonight. Her mother is still in Pennsylvania with her grandmother, not slated to return until the next morning, and Clara has been invited to a sleepover by one of the girls on her gymnastics team. She hesitates though, not sure if she's ready for all of the activities to which an empty house can lead them.

Before she has a chance to make up her mind her bedroom door opens revealing her sister. The younger girl looks pointedly at her before crossing her arms along her chest and asking, "Why aren't you dressed yet? The movie starts in less than two hours and you promised me lunch beforehand. I want my curly fries from Johnny Cakes!" She tries to come off as bratty, but Lacey can detect the teasing in her voice.

Lacey rolls her eyes, smiling, before staring back at her sister. "Danny, I have to go. The queen has demanded that I bring her to Johnny Cakes for curly fries." 

Danny chuckles eyes lighting up as he listens to the sisters bicker. He likes seeing Lacey with Clara. Watching her play the role of protective, adoring, older sister appeals to him in a way he doesn't quite understand. "Okay," he says cutting into their chatter, "I'll call you later, Lace." He's making plans in his head to sneak into her bedroom that evening, but doesn't feel the need to clue her in on them.

"Okay, bye." Lacey turns her back on her sister to hide the goofy smile that spreads across her face. After hanging up the phone, she pulls a shirt and pair of jeans out of her closet, quickly putting them on. She then moves to her desk reaching for a brush which she promptly runs through her hair before turning back to face her sister. "See I'm ready, and it didn't take long at all. Let's go!" She claps her hands before collecting her purse and ushering her sister out of the room.

The brief car ride over to Johnny Cakes finds the sisters making random small talk as they argue over which radio station to play. Lacey eventually lets Clara win as the girl tells her about the latest happenings with the other girls on her gymnastics team. For a group of twelve year olds who have dedicated a majority of their time to such a difficult sport, they have a lot of other things going on. Lacey makes a mental note to have a more in depth conversation with Clara later on. She wants to keep this afternoon light.

After parking the car, Lacey is rushed into the diner by her sister grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. This is Clara's cheat meal of the week, having to follow a strict diet and exercise regimen for gymnastics, and the girl is excited to get it started. Once inside they settle into a booth and place their orders, Lacey choosing the same burger and fries as her sister.

"So," Clara says once she has finished browsing through the other menus left on the table and their drinks have arrived. "You have the house all to yourself tonight." She raises her eyebrows and tilts her head looking at Lacey as she takes a sip of her water.

"Yeah and?" Lacey asks tilting her own head with a smile. She knows what her sister is hinting at, but chooses to foreign ignorance.

"And you better not do anything I wouldn't do!" Clara puts down her glass placing both her arms on the table to lean forward, eyebrows still raised and both eyes opened wide.

Lacey resists the urge to laugh and the temptation to push Clara back to her side of the table via her forehead. Instead she mirrors her position and asks, "What is that exactly, Clara?" It's a challenge she's sure she'll win, her sister being too embarrassed to spell out exactly what she means.

"You know!" Clara rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat choosing to look around the diner rather than at her sister.

Lacey smiles, chuckling under her breath as she leans back in her own seat. "Danny and I haven't done that yet. I don't think either of us is ready for it, and we haven't been dating long."

Clara looks back at Lacey eyebrows again rising, "Really? You guys looked well on your way the other day," she says referring to the make out session she so rudely interrupted.

"Shut up!" Lacey picks up a sugar packet and throws it across the table at her. "I still can't believe you said semen stains in front of him." To Lacey, Clara is innocent, well as innocent as a twelve year old can be nowadays, and the outburst took her by complete surprise. As of late Clara has become increasing verbal with her interest in boys, and there has been a rise in her use of sexual lingo and innuendo. It's a signal of her impending maturity, which is a rude awakening for Lacey who has trouble differentiating this older version of her sister from the little girl she use to be.

"Oh God, neither can I! It just came out." Clara briefly places her face in her hands before looking back up at Lacey. "But I wouldn't be your little sister if I didn't embarrass you in front of your boyfriend," she says, mischievous smirk on her face, indicating that there's more to come. 

"You're right. That is standard little sister behavior." Lacey nods her head in mock seriousness. "Are you going to start fawning over how cute and adorable he is next? Maybe flirt with him whenever he comes over the house?" She asks as if forming a plan of action with the girl.

"Eww, Lace! Never that!" Clara responds nose scrunched up. "I mean he's attractive and all, but he's your boyfriend and my future brother-in-law." She says the last line wiggling her eyebrows up and down, broad smile on her face. Lacey snorts as she takes a drink of her water, shaking her head. "I think it's against the sister code to look at him that way."

Lacey looks at her sister appreciatively as their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of their food. The girls eat in relative silence, occasionally speaking to comment on the food or say whatever comes to mind. Once they've both finished eating they head to the local theater to see the movie Clara has selected. It's a family friendly title that Lacey finds herself enjoying halfway through. The movies ends on a happy note and the sisters are smiling as they leave the building.

"Do you have everything you need for the sleepover, or do we need to stop by the house before I drop you off?" Lacey asks Clara as they get into the car.

"No, I have everything. Just let me call Candice to let her know we're on our way." Clara reaches for her cell phone, making the call as she puts on her seatbelt. Lacey waits patiently for the phone call to end and for confirmation from her sister before starting the car and heading in the correct direction.

After dropping her off, Lacey goes straight home. She contemplates calling Sarita to see if she wants to do something but changes her mind, instead wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet of an empty house, much the way she imagines Sarita is doing at the moment. She doesn't call Phoebe or Jana, allowing them the time and space to come to their own conclusions about yesterday's confession. From an earlier text message sent from Sarita, she knows that the three girls met up to discuss the situation and according to Sarita everything is fine. The petite girl is vague on the details, but assures Lacey that come Monday nothing at school will change.

Stepping into her house, Lacey moves to her bedroom, shedding her tight jeans and sweater for a pair of loose pajama bottoms and a long sleeve fitted shirt, choosing to forgo her bra. Her mind drifts to Danny as she turns on the radio filling the room with soft tempo music. She wants to invite him over, but hesitates, much like before. If he comes over this is will the first time that they're alone in a room, with a bed, and no prospects of being interrupted or found for the entire night. That scares her. She knows she can't be trusted to stop herself if things begin to go too far. She never had this problem with Archie. While she liked the boy and was attracted to him, she never felt the all consuming passion that she feels for Danny. Just the thought of him causes her body's temperature to rise.

Shaking her head in hopes of relieving herself of the feelings, Lacey leaves her room for the kitchen and a glass of much needed cold water.

She's pouring the glass when she hears the doorbell go off. Curious about whom it could be she picks up the cup, heading out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the door. She looks through the peephole, and almost isn't surprised to see the subject of her thoughts standing on her doorstep. She'd been thinking about him so intently that it's only natural that he would show up.

She opens the door. "Danny," she says leaning on the doorframe, a small smile on her face.

"Lacey," he responds, nodding his head before taking the glass of water out of her hand and brushing past her into the house. He heads straight to her bedroom sipping her water along the way.

"Hey! That's mine, and I didn't invite you in!" Lacey exclaims to his back as she closes and locks the front door. She's astonished at his boldness.

When she reaches her room she finds him stretched out on her bed, jacket draped on her desk chair, shoes neatly paired by the door, and the glass of water on the nightstand. "Well, I'm glad that you made yourself comfortable," she says placing her hands on her hips, sarcastic but happy to have him there.

"Where's Clara?" He reaches his right hand out, wanting her to join him on the bed.

She ignores his out stretched hand instead moving to stand at the foot of the bed, staring down at him head on, her face amused. "She's at a sleepover."

"So we're alone," he says smiling as he moves from his reclined position on the bed to his knees before crawling closer to her.

Lacey crosses her arms along her chest watching as he moves closer. She raises one eyebrow when he reaches her, resisting the urge to kiss him. He rises up on his knees, cupping her face in his hands before running his thumb along her raised eyebrow. "How was the movie?" He asks licking his lips.

Lacey unconsciously licks her lips as well before responding, "Good. Clara and I had a great time." She uncrosses her arms slowly, moving them to rest on his sides. He takes the movement as a cue to come closer, and nears the edge of the bed. "How was practice with Cole?" Her arms move from his sides to wrap around his back as she presses her chest into his, eyes moving from his lips to meet his eyes as they stare at one another.

"Good," he parrots before leaning his head forward to lick her lips, placing his own on top of hers before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and kissing her deeply.

Lacey moans into the kiss pressing her body further into his, forcing him back onto the bed as she climbs on to join him. They're nearing the head of the bed when Danny tips his body downward pulling Lacey on top of him and intertwining their legs. One hand moves to the edge of her shirt, caressing her lower back as the other tangles itself in her hair. His tongue is stroking the inside of her mouth as her hands rub across his neck and shoulders.

When he moves to take off her shirt, Lacey pulls back gently from the kiss looking into his eyes, arousal becoming clouded with worry. "Lace, we'll stop before we go too far," Danny says cupping her face and pecking her on the lips, reassuring her with his eyes. He loves her, and won't go any further than she desires.  

Lacey nods her head, allowing him to pull off her shirt, and his new favorite sight, her naked breasts, to greet his eyes. He rolls them over so that he is on top before kissing down her chest and sucking her nipples. He takes each breast in hand gently rolling each nipple between his index finger and thumb as he lifts his head to watch her face contort in pleasure. He could watch her like this for hours and plans to see a lot more before the night is through.

Lacey moans, head tipped back. She feels his eyes on her face and it heightens her pleasure. She loves the way her looks at her, as though committing her every action to memory. When she's had enough, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure, she lifts up kissing him and removing his hands from her chest in the process. She breaks the kiss briefly, pulling his shirt off before drawing him back onto her body. Her hands run along his spine as their chests brush against one another, sensitive skin caressing sensitive skin.

Danny moans at the feeling before moving his hands down her sides to the top of her pajama bottoms. At their last session, he was able to feel what lies beneath the article of clothing, but tonight he wants to see and taste. Leaving the kiss, he once again travels down her neck and chest, leaving open mouth kisses along the way. This time he bypasses her breasts, instead moving down her stomach to dip his tongue into her belly button. His hands remain tucked into her pajamas, ready to pull down the bottoms when the opportunity arises.

Lacey moans louder than before, realizing what Danny intends to do. Her stomach muscles clench as his tongue teases her belly button. After a moment her knees part wider as she lifts her butt off of the bed signaling her approval. Danny takes the moment to pull off both her pajama bottoms and underwear in one fell swoop, now kneeling at her feet on the bed.

Surprised at his speed, Lacey presses her knees together slightly embarrassed at her nudity. Danny moves to part her legs, but Lacey scoots out of reach, turning her legs to the side before saying, "Not yet, Danny. It's your turn now." She points at the jeans he's still wearing, eager to see what lies beneath.

Danny steps off the bed, standing before her as his hands go to work unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans. He pushes the clothing down his legs, trying to remain confident as her eyes roam his naked body, his erection becoming visible when he stands to step out of his pants.

Lacey is pleased with what she sees and smiles to ease his nerves as she eyes the erection staring back at her. His penis is thick and slightly curved upwards with a darkened bulbous head that she's ready to run her fingers and tongue along.

She moves forward to do just that when Danny climbs back onto the bed, hands massaging her thighs in permission as he stares intently down at her. Lacey lies back on the bed, a pillow cushioning her head, as she slowly parts her thighs for his eyes to see. She clenches her hands on either side of her body as his hands brush the inside of her legs, encouraging her to open them further. Danny widens his knees, lowering his body on the bed as he moves closer to her and gazes at her pussy. One arm wraps around her thigh as the other continues to stroke her unoccupied thigh.

Lacey can feel his breath on her lower lips as she anxiously waits for him to continue, her breathing erratic and loud to her ears.

"Lace," Danny says, eyes moving up her body to meet hers when she lifts her head. "I want to see you touch yourself." His eyes are glazed over in arousal as he licking his lips, his hands shaking and clenching her thighs. The request takes her by surprise and she moans dropping her head back to the pillow as her body shudders.

She lifts her hand, placing it on her stomach as she goes to accommodate his request. She's astonished at the way he makes her feel as her hand moves past her mons pubis to slip between her labia, instantly coming in contact with her wetness. She rubs the moisture against her clitoris as she settles in, giving him a show. Her other hand moves to her chest, pinching and rolling her nipple the way she does when she's alone masturbating.  

Danny moans his approval, having moved to his previous crouched position between her thighs to watch her actions. He's torturing himself asking this of her. His fantasies come true before his eyes as he holds back, rubbing his erection against the bed as much as his position will allow. He groans as he watches one, then two fingers disappear inside her as she now rubs her clitoris with the palm of her hand. Her moans intensify at her movements and his aroused responses.

Her show for him continues on this way until he takes her hand as she moves to touch her clitoris with the tips of her fingers. She groans softly at the loss, but then moans loudly, eyes snapping open and head lifting from the pillow, at the first swipe of his tongue against her clitoris. When he releases her hand in favor of cradling her hips, she moves to grasp his head, fingers tangling in his still bound hair.

Danny continues his feast on her body exchanging tentative swipes against her clitoris for broad strokes along her pussy. He sucks her labia into his mouth gently before parting the lips and slipping his tongue into her entrance, fucking her lightly before continuing on to suck at her clitoris. He's enamored with the taste and smell of her as her sounds of pleasure wash over him. He continues this treatment until he feels her hand clench in his hair, almost painfully, and her knees tighten around his head. He pulls back licking his lips and wiping at his mouth when he feels her body relax back onto the bed.  

Lacey feels like she's floating, not sure exactly where her body is in space as she slowly comes down from her orgasm, the second he has given her in the span of one week. She feels him settle back on top of her body, face buried in her neck, as his erection rests against her thigh. Lacey turns her head, brushing his cheek with her hand as he pulls back to look at her. They stare into each other's eyes both amazed at what just happened.

Lacey kisses him, finally pulling his hair loose as her other hand moves between their bodies to grasp his erection. She rubs her thumb along the head before running her hand down the entire length. She swallows his moans in her continued kisses as he supports his weight on his elbows and knees, thrusting lightly into her hand. She squeezes his member gently one time before letting go so that she can roll him onto his back.

"It's your turn," she says, biting her lip as she looks down at him, nervous but excited. Danny wants to tell her that she doesn't have to reciprocate if she's not ready, that he's more than happy with anything she's willing to give him, but doesn't have the chance before she's already moving down his body, mirroring his previous actions. The words are lost in his throat at the first touch of her lips on his chest and are completely forgotten when she gasps his erection by the base and licks across the head. He moans loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fists the sheets around him to keep from pulling her hair. It takes everything in him not to thrust up into her mouth.

Spurred on by his positive reactions, Lacey becomes bolder, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking before moving to take in as much as she can. Her suction increases as she bobs her head up and down slowly, being mindful of her teeth. One of her hands moves along the path of her mouth, stroking the portions of his erection not covered by her lips and tongue. Her other hand fondles his balls, rolling the globes in her palm. It's odd having she mouth stretched so wide, but Lacey adjusts to the feeling as she listens to the sound of his pleasure, just as happy to give as she is to receive.

Danny feels himself nearing the brink of completion with each passing second, becoming more and more desperate as the sensations overwhelm him. He pushes at her shoulder trying to warn her of his impending finish, unsure what she's comfortable with doing. Lacey understanding his actions, giving one final bob of her head and increasing the suction as she pulls off of his erection. Her mouth is replaced completely with her fisted hand stroking up and down his member tightly as she watches his face, angling his penis away from their bodies. His head is thrown back, eyes screwed shut with his mouth wide open. His hips lift from the bed as he comes hard, streaks of semen leaving his penis in waves to land on the bed, his left hip and her hand.

Lacey stares curiously down at the patch that has landed on her hand, never having gotten quite this far with her previous boyfriend. She and Archie had made out and done some heavy petting, but they had never seen each other completely naked and they had certainly never shared an experience like this one.

Danny opens his eyes, lifting his head in time to see her bringing her hand to her mouth, taking her first taste of his semen. He groans head following back as his penis gives an interested twitch, it being too soon for him to form another erection. "God, Lace, you're going to kill me," he says finally finding the strength to sit up. He wipes his hip clean on her already solid bed sheet before moving to lean against her headboard.

She laughs joining him at the head of the bed, kissing him gently on the lips. "Sorry," she says smiling as she pulls the sheets over their naked bodies.

"No, you're not. You never are when it comes to stuff like this." He pulls her closer to his body, kissing her deeply before pulling back to look intently into her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replies smile widening at his concern, "You?"

"Me? I'm great, fantastic even. You have my permission to do that to me whenever you want." He nods his head, before brushing his nose against hers, pecking her on the lips and pulling back to rest his arm across her shoulders.

Lacey chuckles leaning into his embrace as she turns to look forward. They remain like that, in comfortable silence, for a moment, feeling drowsy after their activities. "So what do we do now?" Lacey asks blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"We could go for round two," Danny suggests jokingly, smiling when she nudges him with her shoulder. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Lacey moves from the bed, gathering her clothes and putting them on. Danny watches, after a while following to mimic her actions. When they're both dressed, Lacey sends him down to the kitchen for snacks and drinks as she turns off the music and changes the bed sheets, limbs moving slowly. Danny returns with their provisions, and aids her in finishing the task. Once the bed is made and the movie has been selected the teens settle back into their previous positions against the headboard, feeding each other and sharing a drink as they watch the movie.

The evening ends after the credits have finished rolling on the movie and Danny notices Lacey has fallen asleep against his shoulder. He tries to make her comfortable in the bed without waking her, but fails. She grips his arm and sits up, her eyes opening to look at him.

"Where are you going?" she asks, rubbing at her eye with her free hand.

"I have to go home, Lace. It's almost my curfew." He doesn't want to leave, would love to spend the night with her and wake up next to her in the morning, but he knows that doesn't bode well for either of them.

"I'll drive you," she says, starting to rise.

"No, stay here and sleep." He pushes her gently back down on the bed and tucks the sheets up around her. "I'll get home fine," he says kissing her on the lips before pulling back to stand. She silently watches as he puts on his shoes and jacket. She fights sleep as she waves goodbye and he heads toward her bedroom window. She loses the battle when he starts out of the window and goes out of sight. Her dreams are filled with him, and she wakes up the next morning better rested than ever before.


End file.
